My dreams come to life: The savior
by Davidd216
Summary: Elea est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle vit de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil jusqu'à son arrivée dans une petite ville du Maine, nommée Storybrook. Et si c'était vrai, que les personnages de la ville sont des personnages de contes ? Et si c'était que le temps s'était figé dans la ville ? Et si c'était vrai qu'ils étaient tous sous l'emprise d'une malédiction ?
1. Prologue

**Mes rêves prennent vie**

 **Auteur :** Davidd216

 **Résumé :** Elea est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle vit de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil jusqu'à son arrivée dans une petite ville du Maine, nommée Storybrook. Et si c'était vrai, que les personnages de la ville sont des personnages de contes ? Et si c'était que le temps s'était figé dans la ville ? Et si c'était vrai qu'ils étaient tous sous l'emprise d'une terrible malédiction ? Et si c'était vrai qu'Elea possédait un pouvoir très particulier ? Et si c'était vrai ?

 **Personnages:** Rumpelstilskin / M. Gold; Killian Jones; Peter Pan; Regina Mills / Reine du Mal; Zelena / La vilaine sorcière; Ingrid / La reine de la neige; L'auteur

 **Disclamer :** La série ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais que mettre un peu de mon esprit tordu dans ces histoires

 **MES RÊVES DE VIE**

 **PROLOGUE**

Je m'asseois sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre ici, avec eux, de vivre tout simplement. Je jette un coup d'oeil en bas, c'est très haut.

La montre à mon poignet indique deux heures du matin, ils doivent surement tous dormir. Ils ne remarqueront pas que je ne suis plus là, ils n'en ont rien à faire.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je vienne ici, dans cette maudite ville. Je n'aurais jamais du venir, je n'aurais jamais du l'écouter. Il fait ça pour me tester, je le sais, mais j'en ai assez d'être une marionnette, un jouet entre leurs mains, qu'ils cassent peu à peu.

Je sens les larmes coulaient encore. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure encore? Je devrais en finir dès maintenant, c'est si simple. Mais je suis lâche, j'ai peur de le faire. Et pourtant, j'en ai tellement envie. Si ça continue, je sens que je vais m'étouffer

Tout, la douleur, le désespoir. Ma gorge va se boucher, je ne pourrais plus jamais inspirer la moindre bouffée d'air. Je n'arrive plus à faire le moindre mouvement.

Mais il faut que je le fasse. Je me lève lentement, le vent me fait frissonner. Je me met debout sur le rebord et m'appuie sur la rempart. Je détache la montre et la jette par terre, je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant.

Je ne regarde pas derrière, il ne le faut pas. Sinon, je commencerais à regretter. Sinon, je sais que je vais souffrir. Je ne manquerais à personne, ou alors si, une seule. Je vais lui manquer, et je suis désolée pour lui.

Mais je ne veux plus penser aux autres, je veux penser à moi. Je veux être égoïste une dernière fois. Je lache le rebord, et prend une grande inspiration. Je lève le pied et tremble de tout mon long.

J'ai un sourire, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. J'avance encore, je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, puis les referme et saute. J'entends un cri au loin:

\- Elea!

Quelqu'un hurle. C'est mon nom. Une larme glisse de mes paupières crispées, puis c'est le noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**My dreams come to life  
**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le monstre**

Elea était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux cendrés qui redescendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux en forme d'amande étaient d'une inhabituelle couleur verte ce qui amenait souvent les gens à poser des questions.

Elle vivait de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'était restée que trois ans dans un orphelinat infâme de Philadelphie avant de partir pour Boston. Sa dernière famille était John Campbell, dans un petit appartement à la sortie de la ville.

Ce matin là, elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de John un dossier la concernant, il allait la renvoyer, après tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle retournait encore dans les services sociaux, et le dossier prévoyait de l'envoyer dans une petite bourgade perdue en pleine campagne.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en savoir d'avantage, seulement le nombre d'habitants, pas plus de deux milles. Elle allait se retrouver dans une maison miteuse en compagnie d'une énième famille d'accueil qui allait la renvoyer deux semaines plus tard, et ce serait comme ça jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

Dans un an, il lui restait un an à tirer dans le système. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Elea avait toujours nourri le rêve de retrouver ses parents quand elle était petite, qu'un jour ils viendraient la chercher et la ramèneraient avec eux. Mais elle avait grandi et avait perdu tout espoir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an avant de sortir du système, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le passe à être abandonnée encore et encore. Elle avait envie de partir, de tout quitter, et de ne surtout pas se retrouver dans cette petite maison à la campagne, non loin du Canada. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre –enfin, la pièce du haut encore poussiéreuse qui lui servait de chambre- et avait pleuré à chaudes larmes toute la journée.

John n'était pas encore rentré, et quand il serait là, il viendrait voir si elle était bien dans sa chambre. Ensuite comme toutes les nuits, il fermerait la pièce à clef pour éviter qu'elle sorte.

Elea avait prévu de sortir de la maison par la fenêtre, cette nuit. John avait rendez-vous ce matin au commissariat de police, et serait de mauvaise humeur en rentrant. Il boirait plus que de raison et elle en profiterait. En attendant, elle avait fourré dans un sac de voyage, de l'argent qu'elle avait volé dans le coffre de John, et il ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'en rendre compte.

Elle avait rajouté quelques vêtements, un livre, le seul cadeau qu'elle avait reçu, lors de ses huit ans et qui était son conte préféré – Blanche Neige – et un pendentif en argent qu'elle possédait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elea avait toujours aimé Blanche Neige, une jeune fille qui était maltraitée par sa belle-mère, qui avait voulu la tuer, puis qui finalement était devenue une princesse.

Mais il y avait longtemps qu'Elea avait arrêté de croire aux fins heureuses, au prince charmant.

Elea repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux et se massa le ventre, elle avait encore envie de vomir. Elle soupçonné que la boisson que lui avait offerte John la veille n'était pas la meilleure pour sa santé.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et elle sursauta, encore allongée sur le matelas, la tête contre l'oreiller. Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule alors qu'une autre jouait doucement avec ses cheveux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elea ne répondit pas. Le matelas s'affaissa et elle se retourna sur le dos. John était assis à côté d'elle, une main caressant ses cheveux alors que l'autre traçait les contours de son visage.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Allez dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Rien, bégaya-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait…

\- Pourtant quand je suis rentré, le tiroir de mon bureau était ouvert. Tu as vu le dossier, c'est ça ?

\- Non, j'n'ai pas touché à ton bureau, mentit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur le mensonge ? Bon, je vais être gentil, c'est ton dernier soir ici, tu repars demain.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ? demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Je t'en prie, mon ange. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Il sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elea le laissa faire, elle avait d'autres plans en tête. Elle plongea sa main sous l'oreiller, et ses doigts saisirent un objet fin et tranchant.

Malheureusement pour elle, les yeux de John se détournèrent de son visage, et il attrapa violemment son poignet tenant la lame.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ça chienne ?! Réponds-moi

John la releva d'un bond et la plaqua contre le mur. Elea gémit de douleur. La lame était à présent hors d'atteinte, elle était prise au piège avec lui, sans défense.

-Réponds moi ! Hurla-t-il en la secouant. Tu voulais me tuer, hein sale chienne ?! Et ben regarde ce que tu vas avoir.

Il attrapa le couteau et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, le plongea dans son estomac.

Elea hurla de douleur, mais John vint appliquer sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. La douleur était brûlante, horrible. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et sur la main sur sa bouche.

John, impitoyable, tourna le couteau dans son estomac, en étouffa un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Elea s'écroula au sol, et se mit à gémir, le sang coulant le long de sa bouche. John retira la lame et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Alors chienne, tu vois, tu as tout ce que tu mérites !

Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac et Elea gémit bruyamment. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. John leva son pied et s'apprêta à lui redonner un coup quand elle l'interrompit.

\- Stop, supplia-t-elle, s'il te plait arrêtes…

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu le sais bien.

Elea ferma les yeux, le suppliant mentalement d'arrêter la douleur.

Elle voulait partir, disparaître, ne plus être avec ce monstre. Elle voulait être loin d'ici.

\- Je veux partir, murmura-t-elle d'un ton si bas que John dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

\- Je vais t'aider dans ce cas…

Elea rouvrit les yeux. John avait ressaisi la lame pleine de sang, qu'il essuya sur le chemisier d'Elea, et s'apprêta à le replonger, dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, gémit Elea en se débattant et essayant de bouger, mais le moindre mouvement était douloureux.

\- Chut, dit-il en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main, ça ne durera que quelques secondes. Et puis, tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, pour te punir. Tu a été une vilaine fille, et tu sais que tu dois être punie. N'est-ce pas ?

Elea frémit d'horreur, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle s'attendit à une douleur mais un hurlement retentit. Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Elea rouvrit les yeux, et son rythme s'accéléra. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre avec John. Elle était au milieu d'une route, il faisait nuit.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle essaya de ramper jusqu'au trottoir. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, et vit de l'autre côté de la route un loup. Elle retint un hurlement de terreur, et courut malgré ses blessures jusqu'à de l'autre côté, aussi vite que ses jambes affaiblies pouvaient la supporter.

Il y eut une lumière éblouissante, un choc, elle sentit son crâne frapper le bitume dur. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent sur une silhouette blonde âgée, penchée au dessus d'elle et une autre brune, plus jeune. Un petit garçon songea Elea. Elle eut un faible sourire, elle était en sécurité, ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle s'évanouit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**II.**

 **REVEIL ET INTERROGATIONS**

\- Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, prononça une voix grave.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir? demanda une femme.

\- J'ai soigné les blessures les plus graves, mais il est fort probable qu'elle en garde de graves séquelles.

\- Et je n'ai certainement pas arrangé les choses...

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvée, elle serait morte. La personne qui lui a fait ça n'a pas voulu la tuer rapidement, mais en douleur.

\- Quelle horreur...

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé la concernant?

\- Absolument rien, c'est comme si cette fille n'avait jamais existé. Pas de famille, papiers et parents.

\- Le shériff n'est pas avec vous?

\- Non, il est allé chercher Regina. Il a pensé qu'il valait mieux prévenir le maire que son état s'était enfin stabilisé.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais lui parler seul à seul.

\- Il faudra que je lui pose des questions sur ce qui est arrivé, et la personne qui lui a fait ça, dit-elle. Comment elle a pu arriver sur cette route avec ses blessures?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est totalement illogique...

Il s'apprêta à continuer lorsque un léger bruit l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers le lit de sa patiente. Une jeune fille au teint aussi pale que la mort, les yeux clos, et les cheveux cendrés tombant par dessus ses épaules. Une perfusion était reliée à son bras et une couverture blanche était remontée jusqu'a sa poitrine qui s'affaissait lentement.

L'homme se pencha vers son cou et appuya l'index pour prendre son pouls. Il était rapide mais devenait de plus en plus régulier. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait si mal, tellement mal. L'estomac en feu, elle avait l'impression que des flammes lui brûlaient les entrailles.

\- Elle se réveille, murmura l'homme tandis que la femme s'approchait.

Elle battit des paupières et entrouvrit la bouche pâteuse, mais un tube était enserré dans sa gorge. L'homme s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit et essaya de reculer, mais tout son corps était douloureux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital, je suis le docteur Whale et voici l'adjointe du sheriff, mademoiselle Swan.

La jeune fille eut un autre mouvement de recul et essaya de retirer le tube, mais elle avait l'impression que ses bras pesaient un poids lourd et elle ne parvint pas à les soulever.

\- Je vais te l'enlever, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas paniquer, d'accord? Tu risques d'avoir du mal à respirer au début...

Elle essaya d'acquiescer mais ne parvint qu'a pencher le visage en avant. Le docteur Whale s'avança et lui retira le tube de la bouche. Aussitôt elle referma ses lèvres craquelées et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Comment te sens tu? demanda le docteur Whale.

\- B-bien, parvint-elle à articuler après quelques secondes. Ou est-ce que je suis?

\- A l'hôpital, intervient Emma pour la première fois.

\- Vous êtes la femme de la voiture, dit-elle en l'examinant de plus près. La femme avec le petit garçon...

\- Oui, je ne t'avais pas vue, je suis désolée. Ecoute, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

\- Mais d'abord il faudra que je parle avec toi, dit le docteur Whale. A propos de ton état de santé. Mais peut être que tu peux nous dire ton nom pour commencer.

\- Elea, murmura-t-elle fâtiguée, je m'appelle Elea.

\- Trés bien Elea, dit Emma d'un ton doux, et quel âge as tu?

\- Dix-sept ans...

\- Pouvez vous nous laisser quelques minutes seuls sheriff s'il vous plait. Je dois parler avec Elea, de choses très importantes.

Emma aquiesça et sortit de la chambre après un dernier sourire à Elea. Le docteur Whale se tourna vers Elea et la regarda d'un air compatissant.

\- Elea, je dois t'avertir que tes blessures étaient très sérieuses. Il faut que je saches qui est la personne qui t'as fait ça. Tu peux me le dire Elea, mais si tu ne me réponds pas, le shériff te reposera de toute manière la question plus tard. Notre priorité pour l'instant, c'est ta sécurité.

\- D'accord...

\- Les coups que tu as subi te laisseront des cicatrices, qui je suis désolé, ne partiront jamais.

De toute manière, songea Elea, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait voulu la faire souffrir, autant que possible. Et surtout qu'elle se souvienne de sa punition. Car oui, pour lui c'était bien une punition.

\- Elea, il faut que tu saches que le bébé n'a pas eu de graves séquelles

BAM! Elea sentit un bloc de glace descendre dans son estomac. Un bébé, il venait de dire un bébé.

\- D-de quoi est-ce que v-vous parlez?

\- Je suis désolé, dit Whale, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Tu es enceinte Elea.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi...

\- Je sais que ça peut être un choc pour toi, mais je ne pense pas me tromper. Tu n'as pas ressenti de nausées ou de fâtigue ces derniers temps?

\- De combien de temps?

\- Six semaines je dirais... Je dois te demander, est-ce que tu as l'intention de garder l'enfant? Il y a un programme d'aide et il te sera facile de confier l'enfant aux systèmes sociaux.

\- Non, dit Elea en essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, je vais le garder.

\- Elea, je dois te dire, je suis navré d'être celui avec lequel tu dois en parler, mais personne d'autre n'est disponible. Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile pour toi d'en parler avec un homme...

\- Q-que quoi?

\- Tu as de nombreux ématomes sur tout le corps et des cicatrices sur le haut des jambes.

Elea sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues et baissa les yeux. Elle savait quelle question allait lui poser le docteur.

\- Elea, je dois te poser la question. Est-ce que tu as été victime d'un viol?

Elea garda le silence et sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de disparaître. Tout lui sembler iréel. Le souvenir douloureux, de John la brisant encore et encore lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

\- Cela fait presque deux semaines, tu es restée plongée dans un coma pendant un moment. Mais Elea, il faut que tu me dises. Nous pouvons t'aider, si quelqu'un t'a fait ça, nous pouvons l'empêcher de te nuire à nouveau.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire...

\- Très bien, je pense que je t'ai tout dit. Il faudra que tu viennes régulièrement à l'hôpital, pour tes visites médicales.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à quelq'un?

\- J'ai du informé le sheriff de tes séquelles, mais pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant de t-ta grossesse.

\- S'il vous plait, ne dites rien. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit au courant...

\- Est-ce que ta famille sait où tu es? Tu t'es retrouvée sur cette route, comment cela se fait-il?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien.

\- Et pour ta famille, il faut qu'on les contacte.

\- Ma famille, ricana Elea après un long moment. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Whale.

\- Elea?

\- Je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai personne. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Je vais te laisser discuter avec le sheriff, et dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la femme blonde à l'extérieur de la chambre, en compagnie d'un homme au blouson en cuir et d'une femme brune à l'allure sévère qui portait un blaser,et je pense qu'ils ont quelques questions pour toi.

Elea se retourna et vit les personnes derrière la vitre, il y avait au loin une quatrième personne. C'était un homme assez âgé, les cheveux bruns lisses, une canne à la main, et qui la regardait fixemment. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Elea sentit des points noirs entraient dans son champ de vision et s'évanouit.


	4. Chapitre 3

**III**

 **Bienvenue à Storybrooke**

Elea se réveilla pour la seconde fois, mais la douleur était moins forte qu'auparavant. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était engourdi tant il pesait lourd. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la femme blonde n'était plus là, et le docteur était reparti.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la chambre, mais l'homme avait disparu. Elle ne comprenait pas encore bien ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait croisé quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme, qui lui avait fait peur.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin réveillée ma chère, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elea sursauta et se retourna, une femme brune venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle l'avait déjà vu avant, cette femme à la beauté incroyable qu'elle avait vu en se réveillant la première fois.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant péniblement.

\- Regina Mills, le maire de cette ville. Je crois savoir que vous vous appeler Elea, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Seulement vous poser quelques questions rassurez vous. Le shérif m'a dit que vous vous trouviez en plein milieu de la route, quand la voiture vous a percuté. Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Oui, je traversais la rue. J'ai cherché un passage piéton, mais, j'ai eu du mal à en trouver.

\- Ce n'est guère étonnant, étant donné que la forêt borde les deux côtés de la route. Mais la vrai question, est qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

Elea ne répondit rien. Elle ignorait encore comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver de la chambre de l'appartement, John s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup fatal, à cette route. Elle croyait encore être folle, et si jamais elle tentait d'en parler à quelqu'un, nul doute qu'on la prendrait vraiment pour une folle.

\- Ecoutez, dit Regina d'un ton doux, je comprends que vous soyez sous le choc. Etant donné que le shérif m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas vraiment de famille, je pense qu'il serait bien que vous soyez logée quelque part, ici, à Storybrooke. Vous resterez ici encore deux jours, et d'ici là, on aura trouvé une maison d'accueil.

Elea acquiesça, et regarda son ventre plat. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer pour elle, son enfant, pour John. Elle portait l'enfant d'un monstre. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez des enfants ? Demanda soudainement Elea tandis que Regina haussait les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez déjà eu un enfant ?

\- Oui, dit elle après un moment, j'ai un petit garçon de dix ans, Henry.

\- Et comment est-ce ?

\- Je l'aime plus que tout au monde…

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Elea en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Allez-y, dit Regina de plus en plus surprise.

\- Quand vous étiez enceinte, est-ce que vous saviez que vous serez à la hauteur ? Comment saviez-vous que vous étiez faite pour être mère ?

\- A vrai dire, répondit Regina d'un ton abrupt, je l'ai adopté. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance d'avoir mon propre enfant, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'en vouloir un.

\- Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment Elea, je suis indiscrète.

\- Oh, ça ne fait rien, assura Regina avec un large sourire. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je pense que Graham viendra vous voir-elle s'interrompit un instant pour voir si Elea avait réagi, avant de reprendre- le shérif vous posera quelques questions.

\- D'accord. Madame, dit-elle alors que Regina s'en allait, qui était cet homme hier ?

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Il était à côté de vous, un homme brun, avec une canne je crois.

\- Monsieur Gold, le propriétaire !

\- De l'hôpital ?

\- Non, de la ville entière, répondit Regina en souriant. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à lui ?

\- Parce que, dit Elea après un long moment alors que ses yeux fixaient le vide, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Elea avait rencontré Regina. Le docteur Whale était revenu la voir, et elle avait rencontré le petit garçon de la voiture, Henry. Apparemment, il était le fils biologique du shérif et le fils adoptif du maire. Une famille compliquée.

Un homme appelé docteur Hopper, un psychiatre était venu la voir et lui avait proposé de suivre une thérapie, car après l'accident, il se pouvait bien qu'elle ait un choc post-traumatique.

Une infirmière était venue lui apporter quelques vêtements, et Elea avait enfilé un jeans, une paire de bottes, et un pull en laine noire. Henry s'était proposé de lui faire visiter la ville. Elea avait eu un faible sourire, il était prêt à tout pour devenir son ami.

Elle était en train de remettre ses cheveux en place, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle soupçonna que c'était le maire venue lui annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où loger quelques temps.

-Elea, je suis ravi de pouvoir faire enfin ta connaissance.

La dite Elea sursauta et se retourna. C'était un homme brun, qui portait un costume sombre, et son corps était appuyé sur une canne. Elle le reconnut immédiatement comme monsieur Gold, le propriétaire dont lui avait parlé Regina, et frissonna.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté je crois, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, je suis monsieur Gold.

Elea se fit prière pour ne pas reculer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait peur de cet homme.

\- Madame Mills m'a parlé de vous, dit-elle après un moment.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Elle t'a certainement dit que j'étais le propriétaire de la ville.

Elea acquiesça simplement et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

\- T'a-t-elle aussi dit que je tenais une boutique d'antiquités, tu pourras passer y faire un tour, si tu y tiens.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas vraiment passionnée par l'histoire.

\- Oh ça ne fait rien. Je vois que tu es prête à partir…

\- Oui, m-madame Mills m'a dit que j'allais loger quelque part à Storybrooke pendant quelques temps.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait, dit Monsieur Gold en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Non, elle doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elea hésita un instant, mais qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Les chances pour que ce soit possible étaient si infimes.

\- Monsieur Gold, est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

Celui-ci eut un air surpris avant d'adopter un faible sourire- à vous faire froid dans le dos- et regarda Elea.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Elea, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, mais c'est assez vague.

\- Ah, dit-il d'un ton dépité, je suis navré, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu avant ton arrivée ici. Mais qui sait, peut être dans une autre vie ?

Elea se contenta d'acquiescer et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et soudain, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Monsieur Gold, dit Regina en entrant dans la pièce tandis qu'une femme blonde –qu'Elea savait qu'elle s'appelait Emma Swan et était l'adjointe du shérif– la suivait.

\- Madame Mills, se contenta-t-il de répondre, mademoiselle Swan.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je tenais à rencontrer en personne cette jeune fille, elle est vraiment charmante. Et vous ?

\- Je viens à annoncer à Elea, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle, qu'après quelques tests, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui est en mesure de vous héberger.

Elea voulut demander de qui il s'agissait, mais quelqu'un la devança.

\- De qui parlez vous madame Mills ? demanda Mr Gold en resserrant son emprise sur sa canne.

\- De mademoiselle Blanchard. Vous conviendrez qu'il s'agit de la personne adéquate.

Gold se contenta d'acquiescer et Emma s'avança en souriant vers Elea, et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Allez viens Elea, je t'accompagne chez toi. Bienvenue à Storybrooke.

 **Bonjour à tous, et merci de me suivre :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, à tous, un nouveau chapitre. D'habitude, je ne poste pas de mise en garde, mais je préviens la présence d'une scène de violence. Vous voilà prévenus, si vous ne voulez pas lire, sautez !**

 **Pour les autres, bonne lecture**

 **IV**

 **Contes de fées**

Elea et Emma arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'appartement. Sur le trajet, elle avait eu le temps de lui parler de la ville et de Mary Margaret, la femme qui allait l'héberger. C'était une jeune femme sympathique et qui était aussi l'institutrice d'Henry, le fils biologique d'Emma.

\- Bien, dit Emma, nous sommes arrivées. Je sais que ça peut être bizarre pour toi, mais on veut que tu te sentes comme chez toi.

\- D'accord, murmura doucement Elea.

Emma acquiesça et s'apprêta à entrer avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu resterais là un certain temps, le temps qu'on ait retrouvé ta famille, mais tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux.

Elea ne prit pas la peine de répondre et regarda ses chaussures. _Sa famille_ , elle pensait amèrement. Elle avait passé les seize premières années de sa vie à les chercher, mais depuis ce qui c'était passé, elle haïssait ses parents pour l'avoir abandonnée. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec John.

Si un jour elle les retrouvait, elle les détesterait de toute son âme, elle ferait en sorte qu'ils souffrent autant qu'elle.

\- Allons-y, dit Emma en ouvrant la porte tandis qu'elles entraient dans la pièce.

Le salon était moderne, avec un bar auquel était déjà accoudé une femme brune aux cheveux courts en désordre.

\- Elea, je te présente Mary Margaret.

La dite Mary Margaret se retourna vers elle, et lui fit un sourire radieux auquel Elea ne parvint pas à répondre.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle, Emma m'a parlée de toi.

\- Ah oui ? Ne put que dire Elea de plus en plus inquiète de ce que le shérif avait pu raconter à la femme.

\- Oui, dit Emma d'un ton coupable, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait qu'elle en sache un peu plus pour toi.

\- Elle m'a dit, intervint Mary Margaret, que tu avais été retrouvée sur une route, et que tu n'avais pas de parents, rien de plus, je t'assure.

\- D'accord, dit Elea d'un ton rassuré.

Elea s'installa dans la chambre à l'étage que lui donna Mary Margaret, et après avoir rangé les quelques affaires qu'elle portait sur elle le jour de l'accident, s'était allongée sur le lit, et avait réfléchi longuement.

Lorsque l'heure de dîner arriva enfin, Elea descendit et constata que Mary Margaret et Emma étaient habillées.

\- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, et toi aussi, dit Emma. On s'est dit que pour ton premier repas depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital, ce serait bien que tu ailles chez Granny.

\- Granny ? demanda Elea incertaine.

\- C'est le meilleur restaurent de la ville, dit Mary Margaret, et le seul d'ailleurs il me semble. Enfin, il y a bien un bar, mais à ton âge, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Elea se surprit à sourire, elle était assez protectrice, même envers Emma.

\- Vous êtes de la même famille ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondirent en chœur et aussi surprises l'une que l'autre les deux femmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas, votre complicité, vous avez l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Alors que tu ne nous connais que depuis deux jours…

\- C'est l'avantage quand on vit de familles d'accueil en famille d'accueil, on ne reste pas longtemps mais on cerne plus facilement les gens.

Elea crut déceler quelque chose dans le regard d'Emma, mais cela s'envola aussitôt.

La sonnette retentit et Emma alla ouvrir alors qu'Elea restait seule avec Mary Margaret dans le salon.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, monsieur Gold ?

\- Oh, dit-elle après un moment, je ne saurais pas dire, ça fait plusieurs années.

\- Et, il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Comme ça, tu veux dire antipathique, mystérieux et terrifiant ?

Elea acquiesça et Mary Margaret laissa échapper un rire.

\- Oh, oui, avec la plupart des gens. Les gens ont plus peur de lui que de Regina, c'est pour dire.

\- C'est parce que c'est Rumpelstilskin, dit une voix derrière elles.

\- Henry ! s'exclama Emma alors qu'elle tentait de le rattraper.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Elea incertaine.

Elle avait bien entendu Henry dire que Monsieur Gold était en fait Rumpelstilskin, qui lui rappelait un conte de son enfance. C'était une sorte de lutin qui volait des enfants.

\- De rien, répondit Emma. Henry, ne l'embête pas avec ça, tu veux, elle vient à peine d'arriver.

\- Mais justement, s'écria-t-il, c'est une inconnue qui arrive à Storybrook, elle doit faire partie de l'opération cobra !

\- C'est quoi cette opération cobra ? Questionna Elea en regardant successivement Henry et Elea.

\- Il faut lui dire, insista Henry, elle fait partie de l'opération maintenant !

Emma secoua la tête, dépitée et approuva d'un signe de tête. Henry eut un large sourire, et se précipita vers Elea, l'entraînant vers le sofa.

\- Très, bien, alors est-ce que tu es prête à faire partie de l'opération ? Pour ça, tu dois nous jurer de ne rien dire à la reine !

\- La reine ?

\- Regina Mills, expliqua Emma puis se tournant vers Henry, d'ailleurs, est-ce que ta mère sait que tu es là ?

\- Elle est au conseil municipal, je dois la rejoindre chez Granny à dix-neuf heures…

\- Dans ce cas, on a qu'à y aller tous ensemble, dit Mary-Margareth, on s'apprêtait à y aller quand tu es arrivé.

\- Dans ce cas c'est décidé, conclut Emma, Elea et Henry, vous pourrez discuter sur le chemin.

Elea ne sut quoi dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Henry, mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'il comparait sa mère à une reine.

Emma lui prêta une veste qu'elle enfila maladroitement, et ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'appartement. Elea remarque qu'Henry avait pris avec lui un grand livre où était écrit _Once Upon a Time._ Il le rangea dans son sac à dos, et s'approcha d'Elea, toujours aussi souriant.

Ce gamin est tellement positif, songea-t-elle. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir eu l'occasion de sourire, d'être heureuse, mais chaque moment de bonheur avait été ruiné.

\- Très bien, dit Henry, tous les personnages de contes que l'on connaît existent et sont piégés dans notre monde à cause d'une malédiction qu'a jetée la méchante reine.

\- Piégés dans notre monde ? Une malédiction ?

\- Oui, un sort qui les a envoyés et piégés dans notre monde, à Storybrook.

\- Et qui a jeté cette malédiction ?

\- La méchante reine, pour se venger de Blanche-neige. Elle voulait lui enlever son bonheur, pour avoir sa fin heureuse.

\- D'accord, dit Elea en tentant de suivre ce qu'il lui racontait, et pourquoi ils ne font rien contre la reine ?

\- Ils ont oublié qui ils étaient, et ont les souvenirs d'une autre vie. Demande à qui tu veux de te raconter son passé, tu verras…

\- Et pourquoi ils n'essaient pas de partir ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas, sinon il leur arrive un truc horrible, dit Henry avec gravité.

\- Et donc, ils sont justes piégés, comme ça…

\- Oui, mais heureusement pour nous, il y a une sauveuse, c'est elle qui va ramener les fins heureuses, et la bataille finale commencera !

\- Et qui est cette sauveuse ? demanda Elea intriguée.

\- Moi, dit piteusement Emma en lui souriant d'un air amusé, Henry pense que je suis une sorte de super héros, ou de justicière.

\- Et, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Elea à Mary Margaret avec un petit sourire alors qu'elles arrivaient finalement devant chez Granny.

\- Blanche Neige, lui annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Elea regarda la femme, elle était brune, à la peau blanche et aux lèvres rouges. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Henry ait fait un rapprochement physique entre elle et le personnage. Mais, il en parlait avec tant de passion, qu'elle se demandait s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Malheureusement si, se dit Elea en voyant briller ses yeux, il y croit vraiment. Tout ce qui était raconté dans ce livre s'était réellement passé, lui avait dit Henry. Personne ne partait de Storybrook, et personne n'y entrait, hormis la sauveuse.

\- Mais, pourtant, je suis bien à Storybrook ?

\- Oui, mais quand tu as voulu y entrer, tu as eu un accident ! Une force maléfique a voulu t'empêcher de venir ici, tu dois avoir un rôle très important.

\- Pourtant je suis née sur Terre, pas dans la forêt enchantée, protesta-t-elle faiblement, fatiguée par la discussion, chose qu'Emma remarqua.

\- On n'en sait rien, rétorqua Henry. Emma aussi croyait être née dans ce monde, mais elle a été envoyée ici par ses parents, à travers une armoire magique. Toi aussi, tu dois avoir une histoire particulière !

\- Et, tu dis que dans ton livre, toutes tes histoires sont écrites, reprit Elea tandis qu'Henry acquiesçait, et tu n'as pas d'histoire sur moi ?

Elle savait que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée d'entraîner Henry dans cette histoire de malédiction, mais elle n'avait pas envie de briser ses rêves.

Vraiment ? demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. Ce sont ses rêves ou les tiens que tu ne veux pas briser ?

Elea avait cessé de croire en ces histoires depuis très longtemps, mais l'idée que cela puisse être réel la séduisait. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait gentil avec elle.

A son arrivée à Boston, John l'avait été avec elle. Il lui avait semblait si gentil, qu'Elea s'était surprise à le considérer comme une figure paternelle. Et puis un jour, en rentrant du travail, tout avait changé. Elea se souvenait de chaque détail, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle revivait cet instant toutes les nuits, sans répits.

 _Elea était allongée sur son lit, de plus en plus fatiguée. John devait arriver dans l'heure, et elle avait passé l'heure aux fourneaux, à lui cuisiner son plat préféré, des lasagnes._

 _\- Bonjour ma princesse, dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement. Ca sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé ?_

 _\- Des lasagnes, dit-elle en se levant tandis que John l'enserrait._

 _Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'elle vivait chez lui, et Elea s'était surprise à l'aimer comme son propre père._

 _\- Nous avons un invité princesse, dit-il avec un large sourire._

 _Un second homme entra dans la pièce, et eut un sourire en la voyant. John et lui échangèrent un regard et lorgnèrent Elea, qui eut un mouvement de recul, trop tard._

 _Elle comprit avec un cri ce qu'ils voulaient faire, et tenta de s'enfuir par la porte, mais John la rattrapa et la jeta au sol._

 _Lui et son ami la rouèrent de coups avant de la ramasser, tremblante, le corps couvert de bleus et les lèvres fendues alors que les larmes coulaient librement, et la traînèrent dans la chambre. John la plaqua contre le matelas et prit une corde avant de lui attacher les membres aux poteaux du lit._

 _\- Juste assez serré, pour que je puisse te voir te débattre, murmura-t-il à son visage avant de caresser tendrement sa joue qui frémit._

 _\- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle faiblement._

 _\- Oh, tu peux me supplier, gémit-il de plaisir, mais ça ne finira que quand mon ami et moi en auront décidé._

 _Il eut un sourire, lui caressa à nouveau la joue, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Et là, il lui fit mal, encore et encore._

 _Quand il eut fini, il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures. Entre temps, John avait fait venir des amis à lui, et ils s'étaient tous déchaînés sur elle, un par un. John, finit par la rejoindre dans la chambre. Elle était étendue sur le lit, le corps secoué de tremblements, suppliant toujours qu'on la délivre. Elle se débattait faiblement contre ses liens, mais le moindre mouvement était douloureux._

 _Le corps couvert de sueur et de sang, avait des traces de brûlures et de coups de ceinture. John eut un sourire, ils l'avaient brisée, comme il le leur avait demandé._

 _Il s'assit à côté d'elle et fit glisser ses doigts entre ses cheveux. Une de ses mains vint se glisser entre ses cuisses striées de sang, et son simple contact la fit gémir de douleur, et ses yeux mouillés de larmes se rouvrirent._

 _Elle frémit de peur en le voyant et tenta de reculer sans succès, ses liens étaient si serrés à présent, qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Elle s'était tellement débattue quand John avait fait venir d'autres « amis » à lui, qu'elle avait failli casser les cordes. John s'était rapproché d'elle pour les resserrer._

 _\- Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes, arrêtes de te débattre, tu ne sortiras pas de ces liens, tu le sais bien ? Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, il ne te reste que, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres hommes, six ou sept hommes à combler. Mais une brave fille comme toi devrait y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'est tout ce que tu veux, c'est pour ton bien, tu le sais bien ?_

 _\- J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, sanglota Elea._

 _Qu'avait-elle fait de si terrible pour mériter une chose pareille. John éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par ses amis._

 _\- Princesse, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas autorisée à parler. Une belle petite salope comme toi dois apprendre à se taire, sauf quand on lui dit de parler._

 _Il la força à desserrer les dents, et enfonça un morceau de tissu dans la bouche, qu'il noua autour de sa tête en guise de bâillon. Le tissu était si serré qu'il lui coupait la respiration._

 _\- Et voilà, maintenant tu ne seras plus tentée de crier à l'aide ? dit-il tandis que ses amis éclataient à nouveau de rire._

 _Et après ça, ils se remirent à leur tache._

 _John, lui caressa à nouveau la joue, et retira après un instant le bâillon de sa bouche meurtrie._

 _\- Chut, chut, princesse, dit-il doucement alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration._

 _Il s'assit encore plus près d'elle, et continua à lui caresser le visage alors que son autre main palpait toujours l'intérieur de ses cuisses ensanglantées._

 _\- S-s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en bégayant._

 _\- Je sais ma princesse, je t'ai dit qu'on en avait fini, mais tu m'as désobéi._

 _Elea eut de nouveau les yeux en larmes et se débattit plus fort qu'auparavant._

 _\- Chut, chut, dit-il en s'appuyant sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tu as refusé de faire ce que je t'ai demandé avec mon ami. Mais je te comprends, c'est un inconnu, au début c'est normal d'être timide. Mais, avec moi tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Une belle pute comme toi aime être prise sauvagement, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui te rendait si spéciale, dès le début. Je l'ai vue dans tes yeux._

 _Il couvrit d'une main la bouche d'Elea, et des points noirs apparurent à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Elle sentit sa main couvrir son estomac, et s'évanouit._

Elea rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Elle était étendue de tout son long sur une surface molle, et deux barres la tenaient dans un étau de fer. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir demandé à Henry si elle faisait partie du livre. Et après le trou noir, elle avait repensé à ce que lui avait …fait…John et les autres. Sa vision se troubla avant d'apercevoir des silhouettes penchées au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et se débattit de plus belle contre ce qui la retenait.

La pression se relâcha et Elea tourna son visage vers le sien. C'était un homme beau au visage doux, la barbe naissante et les yeux noisette.

\- Elea ! Cria quelqu'un dans son dos.

\- Tout va bien, dit l'homme. Au fait, dit-il à Elea, aurais-je oublié de me présenter ?

Il se rapprocha d'Elea qu'il avait relâchée et se tenait courbée contre le mur, tremblante de tout son long.

-Jefferson, ravi de faire votre connaissance…

 **Voilà, un chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à écrire. Alors, un souvenir de John, et oui, c'est un vrai salaud !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, et j'espère que vous avez toujours hâte de lire la suite ! Un nouveau personnage intervient, et aura un rôle assez important dans l'histoire.**

 **Merci de me suivre, et bonne lecture !**


	6. Chapter 6

**V.**

 **Rencontre douteuse**

Elea regarda l'homme derrière elle, il prétendait s'appeler Jefferson. Elle se sentit à nouveau nauséeuse, et tituba. Jefferson se précipita vers elle, et Elea le repoussa faiblement.

\- Doucement, dit-il, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Emma haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif et se rapprocha d'Elea en repoussant à son tour Jefferson. Mary-Margareth et Henry étaient à quelques mètres d'eux et les regardaient d'un air inquiet.

\- Elea, tu vas bien ? demanda Emma.

Elle la souleva à bout de bras, et la hissa sur ses jambes. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à Jefferson, qui eut un sourire.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à cette jeune fille, dit-il en jetant un regard à Elea, je m'appelle Jefferson. Vous devez être l'adjointe du shérif, mademoiselle Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Elea faiblement attirant l'attention d'Emma et Jefferson.

\- On avançait, quand tu es tombée soudainement, expliqua Emma. Quand on s'est retourné, tu étais dans les bras de ce type.

\- Le type est aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? demanda Emma d'un ton accusateur.

\- Les gens n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans la rue, shérif Swan ? Je marchais tranquillement, quand j'ai vu – Elea, c'est bien ça ? – tomber, et je l'ai rattrapée.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Mary-Margareth en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Vous alliez quelque part ? demanda Jefferson en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Oui, et ça ne vous regarde pas, lança Emma.

\- Non, bien sûr, je voulais simplement m'assurait que tout allait bien…

\- Tout va très bien, rassurez-vous !

Jefferson eut un sourire bref et dévisagea Elea avant de reporter son regard sur Emma. Il recula de quelques pas, et sans se départir de son sourire, leur fit un signe de la main et s'en alla.

\- Il est flippant, dit Elea d'un ton nerveux en regardant Henry qui se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Oui, approuva Emma. Bon, allons-y, ta mère doit nous attendre.

Ils se dirigèrent chez Granny, ou semblait y avoir du monde, et Emma poussa la porte d'entrée. Quand Elea entra, il y eut un silence, et les personnes présentes stoppèrent leurs conservations pour regarder la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Bon, très bien, dit Emma. Maintenant que vous avez réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise, peut être que vous pourriez nous laissez dîner.

Il eut un silence pesant, avant que les gens ne reprennent leurs conversations et détournent finalement le regard.

\- Merci, souffla Elea à Emma.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Le jour où je suis arrivée, on m'a regardais comme la tolarde de la ville. Un problème de mon adolescence, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression choquée. Un cadeau de Regina.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier.

\- Dis moi tu, et appelles moi Emma, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille. Et pour répondre, oui, disons que notre relation tendue et compliquée est tendue et compliquée.

\- A cause de Henry ? Votre fils ?

\- Disons, que c'est en partie le sujet de notre problème. Je suis sa mère biologique…

\- Et elle est sa mère adoptive, ajouta Elea. Je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle, je ne veux pas prendre partie, mais…

\- Mais ? L'encouragea Emma.

\- Ce que je veux, dire, c'est qu'elle l'aime. C'est son fils, peut être pas du point de vue biologique, mais elle l'aime, elle a l'élevé.

\- Mais moi aussi je l'aime…

\- Alors, pourquoi vous, enfin t-tu l'as abandonné ?

\- Parce que, dit Emma les larmes aux yeux, je voulais lui donner toutes ses chances, avec moi, il n'aurait rien eu, je n'étais pas faite pour être mère.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été abandonnée, dit Elea, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'haïsse mes parents pour ça.

\- Les haïsse ? demanda Emma d'un ton surpris.

\- Oui, rien n'aurait pu être pire que ce qui m'est arrivé. Ca fait dix-sept ans que je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que mes parents ne veuillent pas de moi, qu'ils me laissent dans un panier, en plein milieu d'une forêt.

\- Elea, je suis vraiment désolée, dit Emma en lui prenant la main tandis qu'Henry rejoignait Regina de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- En effet, c'est une bien triste histoire, dit une voix derrière eux.

Emma regarda de l'autre côté de la banquette.

\- Monsieur Gold, dit Emma d'un ton plat, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Celui eut un sourire et se rapprocha de leur table. Emma et Mary-Margareth étaient assises sur une banquette, Elea sur l'autre. Il leur sourit et s'assit à côté d'Elea, celle-ci se collant contre le mur.

\- Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, répliqua Emma d'un ton froid.

\- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de notre jeune amie. Comment te sens-tu Elea ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien…

\- Tu es bien installée chez mademoiselle Blanchard et mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Oui, elles sont gentilles. J'aime bien vivre chez elles…

Monsieur Gold eut un sourire et Elea vit une silhouette s'avancer vers eux. C'était une grande femme brune, qu'elle identifia comme Regina.

\- Monsieur Gold, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

Celui-ci crispa sa main contre le pommeau de sa canne et se tourna vers la femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je passais déjeuner quand j'ai vu notre nouvelle venue, et je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Quelle charmante attention de votre part, susurra-t-elle.

Elea se sentit à nouveau nauséeuse. Elle ne croyait pas être folle, elle avait la nette impression que plusieurs habitants de la ville la regardaient comme une marchandise. Monsieur Gold, Jefferson, et même Regina. Comme si elle était une personne étrange.

Henry lui avait dit qu'elle était spéciale, parce qu'elle avait tenté de venir à Storybrook, et avait réussi, même si elle avait presque failli y perdre la vie.

John lui avait dit qu'elle était spéciale, qu'il avait vu ça dans ses yeux. Il avait été dans un orphelinat, où on lui avait présenté plusieurs jeunes filles. Et c'était elle qu'il avait voulue, la jeune fille en haillons qui était rejetée par les autres, celle à qui personne ne parlait, celle que personne ne voulait, celle qui avait été abandonnée.

Elle se souvenait du jour où il l'avait choisie, parce qu'elle avait été tellement heureuse ce jour là, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

 _Six mois plus tôt, Boston_

 _Elea était assise sur son lit. Les autres filles de l'orphelinat ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Après tout, elle était celle qui avait été abandonnée à la naissance. Les autres avaient perdu leurs parents, ou ils étaient morts à leur naissance._

 _Mais elle, elle était un avorton. Celle que personne ne voulait. Et les autres filles ne manquaient pas de lui faire remarquer._

 _\- Et la bâtarde, lui lança Lauren, une fille brune qui la détestait et le lui montrait bien, dis-moi si tu as l'intention de partir d'ici._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en se levant._

 _\- Un homme est ici, susurra-t-elle, et il viens cherche une fille pour l'emmener vivre avec lui à Boston._

 _\- Quoi ? s'écria Elea choquée._

 _\- Vous l'avez vue ? Ricana-t-elle tandis que les autres filles s'approchaient d'elles en lui tirant ses cheveux et se moquaient de ses habits sales et déchirés._

 _\- Dis-moi, se moqua Jennyfer, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va te choisir._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Oh, mais regardes-toi, tu n'es qu'une souillon… Qui voudrais de toi ?_

 _\- C'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid._

 _\- Mais bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu t'es retrouvée dans cette forêt. Tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi. Tu n'es qu'un problème, un poids qui pèse sur leurs épaules. Et puis, c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas de toi, parce que tu n'es qu'une erreur, une enfant non désirée._

 _Le geste alla si vite que Lauren n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elea regarda la trace de main qu'elle avait laissée sur sa joue._

 _\- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Siffla-t-elle d'un ton rageur._

 _\- Ah oui ? Demanda Lauren en s'approchant d'elle. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein, Pétasse ?!_

 _Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que les autres filles ne se jettent sur elles. Deux d'entre elles lui tenaient les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, pendant que Lauren était occupée à la frapper. Sa lèvre était fendue, et le sang coulait le long de son nez._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Hurla une femme en se précipitant dans la pièce. Toi, dit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté à Elea qui se relevait tant bien que mal, suis-moi !_

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit-elle._

 _\- Ferme là, cria-t-elle en lui mettant une gifle._

 _Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de se défendre contre madame Logan. Elle était considérée comme une paria, après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été abandonnée._

 _Elle était une chose bizarre, étrange, un monstre. Personne ne voulait d'elle, et c'était pour une bonne raison. Il se passait des choses étranges dans son entourage._

 _\- Suis moi sale petite garce, j'en ai bien fini avec toi._

 _Mme Logan la traîna le long de l'escalier, sans se soucier qu'elle trébuche ou non, et la poussa le long du couloir, sa main serrée sur son bras, lui laissant des marques violacées._

 _\- Madame Logan ? Appela une voix d'homme au loin._

 _Celle-ci se retourna et Elea vit au loin un homme brun, en costume qui était de l'autre côté du couloir._

 _\- Monsieur Campbell, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'en ai pour une minute seulement._

 _\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant Elea qui essayait de retirer son poignet de son emprise._

 _\- Une jeune récidiviste, elle nous cause plus de problèmes que tous les autres enfants réunis. Allez, viens par là, toi, dit-elle en la traînant vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol._

 _\- Non, lâchez-moi ! Cria Elea en se débattant._

 _\- Excusez-moi, mais que comptez vous faire de cette jeune fille ?_

 _\- Je dois la punir, elle s'est encore battue avec une autre fille…_

 _\- Et vous ne punissez pas l'autre ?_

 _\- A quoi bon ? Personne ne s'intéresse à cette gamine, elle a été abandonnée par ses parents. Elle est envoyée d'orphelinat en orphelinat, et croyez-moi, elle ne restera pas longtemps ici non plus. Attendez-moi, là, et vous pourrez voir nos filles._

 _\- C'est inutile, je crois que j'ai fait mon choix._

 _-Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Cette jeune fille, je voudrais l'emmener avec moi._

 _\- Vous voulez prendre cette petite bâtarde ?_

 _\- Tout à fait… Et j'aimerais que vous la lâchiez, tout de suite !_

 _\- Très bien, grogna-t-elle en poussant Elea qui manqua de tomber au sol si monsieur Campbell ne l'avait pas rattrapée._

 _\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-il en rattrapant Elea._

 _Celle-ci acquiesça et se tourna vers l'homme. Il la dardait du regard, et posa sa main sur son épaule, d'un geste amical._

 _\- Je m'appelle John, John Campbell. Et toi ?_

 _\- Elea, murmura-t-elle. Je m'appelle Elea…_

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans sa voiture. Elea regardait défiler le paysage, John la contemplant. Elle belle, les cheveux décoiffés tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts doux, et ses lèvres fines. Elle le lui rappelait tant elle lui ressemblait._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Comment ça ? dit John surpris en se tournant vers elle._

 _\- Pourquoi vous m'avez choisie moi ? Vous aviez le choix, et il y a des filles qui ont moins de problèmes que moi…_

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? Comme un problème ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…_

 _\- Pas moi, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Moi je pense que tu es une jeune fille incroyable, qui a besoin d'attention, de beaucoup d'attention._

 _Elea se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais que valait-il mieux, qu'elle reste avec lui ou qu'elle retourne chez une femme qui la battait et la méprisait._

 _\- Je sens un lien entre nous, dans ton cœur. Et je suis sure que toi et moi serons réunis. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te retrouverais toujours._

 _John lui fit un sourire tendre, et Elea ne put qu'acquiescer. Au fond d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas bien ces paroles. Mais si elle avait su de quoi il parlait à l'époque, peut être aurait-elle du se méfier de John. Si elle avait su de quoi il était capable, elle aurait préféré être ruée de coups que de monter dans cette voiture._

 _Elle n'aurait jamais du monter dans cette voiture, elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de le suivre, elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire son nom._

\- Je venais vous informer que nous avons retrouvé une trace de votre famille, dit Regina.

\- Quoi ? Hoqueta Elea les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il se trouve que quelqu'un a lancé un avis de recherche vous concernant, lui apprit Regina.

\- Comment ça ? Coupa Monsieur Gold en se levant.

\- Quelqu'un a appelé la police, en disant qu'il recherchait une jeune fille dont la description physique correspond à celle d'Elea.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Un homme qui prétend être son père, et il nous appris qu'Elea _Jones_ était sa fille adoptive.

\- Quoi ? demanda Elea.

\- Il est en route pour Storybrook, et viens chercher sa fille.

\- De qui parlez vous ? demanda Emma. On ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle avait de famille.

\- Oui, c'est également ce que nous croyions, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous parle des vêtements qu'elle portait, et de ceci, dit Regina en désignant une chaîne autour de son cou.

\- C'est mon collier, se défendit Elea, je l'ai depuis ma naissance.

\- Oui, monsieur Campbell me l'a confirmé au téléphone, il m'a également dit que vous y étiez très attachée.

Elea blanchit considérablement et dut se retenir de ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement au sol.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda monsieur Gold qui avait à son tour dégluti péniblement.

\- D'un homme de Boston, il s'appelle John Campbell. Il devrait arriver demain.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Elea se leva, renversant au passage monsieur Gold et Regina, et s'enfuit par la porte de derrière.

Elea courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée. John était de retour. Le monstre qui la hantait était revenu la chercher.

 **Voilà pour la fin de ce cinquième chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire (merci pour les deux qui me suivent depuis le début), et j'espère pouvoir poster la suite très bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, et merci de me suivre. J'ai cru comprendre dans vos commentaires, que vous me haïssiez pour le retour de John._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Son retour, aussi horrible soit-il, va être très important dans l'histoire._

 _Une rencontre avec un personnage de la série, que je suis sure que vous appréciez tous…_

 _Bonne lecture_

 **VI.**

 **Confrontations**

 **Partie 1**

Elea sentit les branches griffer son visage tandis que les larmes coulaient librement. John avait prétendu être son père et venait la chercher. Il voulait la récupérer et lui faire du mal. Il prétendait qu'elle s'appelait Elea _Jones,_ Elea n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie. Il savait où elle était, mais pourquoi risquerait-il de la retrouver alors qu'elle pouvait le dénoncer ?

Non, il ne risquait rien, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dirait rien. Parce que personne ne la croirait, et ça aussi elle le savait très bien. Elle s'était confiée à une seule personne, un jeune homme de trente-quatre ans. Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle avait tenté de fuguer, mais John l'avait retrouvé, et avait menacé de tuer l'homme si elle ne le suivait pas.

John avait réussi à la rattraper, l'avait enfermée dans le coffre de la voiture, et quand il était revenu, il lui avait appris qu'il l'avait tué. Elea n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, et ses cauchemars avaient duré plus de trois semaines.

Depuis ce jour là, elle s'était jurée de ne plus en parler à personne, de subir en silence, tant qu'elle ne mettait plus personne en danger. Personne ne devait plus mourir par sa faute, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

L'homme l'avait accueilli pendant trois jours chez lui, et ceux-ci avaient été les trois derniers jours de sa vie. C'était John qui avait tenu l'arme, mais c'était elle qui avait pressé la détente. Elle l'avait tué.

Elea regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire et elle entendait au loin des cris. C'étaient sûrement eux qui la cherchaient. Ils ne savaient pas la vérité, elle ne leur dirait pas, mais elle ne le suivrait pas non plus.

Elle courut à nouveau et s'enfonça dans les bois. La pluie tombait, mouillant ses cheveux et ses vêtements, la faisant trembler de froid. L'eau entrai dans ses chaussures, les faisant caqueter et Elea essuya son visage trempé.

Elle continua à courir et sentit sa chaussure glisser sur une flaque de boue, et s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Sa jambe se tourna dans un angle impossible et Elea poussa un faible cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se relever et se traîna malgré la douleur sur l'herbe mouillée.

Il y eut un éclair, et l'espace d'un instant, l'aveuglant à moitié, elle se sentit tomber et son corps roula avant que sa tête ne vienne heurter une surface dure et lisse, en pierre. Elle eut cri de douleur, sentit le sang couler le long de son front, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une silhouette se pencha vers elle, et elle s'évanouit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda Emma en regardant Regina d'un air suspicieux.

Mary-Margareth était allée à l'hôpital dans l'espoir de trouver le docteur Whale.

\- J'ai reçu un appel cet après-midi, m'apprenant que cette jeune fille, _Elea Jones_ , avait fugué de sa maison à Boston, il y a deux semaines.

\- Et son père met deux semaines avant de signaler sa disparition ?!

\- Il m'a appris qu'il était parti en voyage d'affaires le soir de sa disparition, et qu'il n'est rentré qu'il n'y a que deux jours seulement.

\- Et vous dites qu'il sera bientôt là ? demanda Monsieur Gold en souriant d'un air entendu.

\- En effet, il faut retrouver la petite avant qu'il n'arrive. Il doit être pressé de retrouver sa fille.

-Qui vous dit que c'est vraiment sa fille ? répliqua Emma d'un ton cinglant.

\- Vous préférez croire une adolescent de dix-sept ans qui a fugué plutôt qu'un adulte responsable qui s'inquiète pour sa fille ? demanda Regina. Et celui-ci m'a fait parvenir le dossier d'adoption de sa fille.

Regina sortit de son sac une chemise à rabats qu'elle tendit à Emma. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller dans les pages. Il y avait des photos d'elle depuis ses quatre ans environ. Elle avait de grands yeux verts écarquillés, des cheveux blonds longs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Elle lui avait menti, songea Emma. Elle lui avait raconté des histoires, elle n'avait pas été dans une famille d'accueil. Elle avait un père qui l'aimait et l'avait adopté. Mais, il restait un détail qu'elle ne pouvait négliger.

\- Et ses blessures ? demanda Emma d'un ton intrigué. Comment vous pouvez les expliquer ?

\- Elle s'est peut être blessée volontairement, suggéra Regina.

\- Non, intervint une voix derrière eux. Les blessures ont clairement été faites par une autre personne, et elles datent du jour de son arrivée.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas fugué, répliqua Emma en observant le docteur Whale qui venait d'entrer.

\- Vous pensez, que c'est cet homme qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Mary-Margareth d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce serait logique, dit Emma. Sinon, pourquoi elle serait partie si soudainement en entendant son nom ?

\- Vous pensez que son père la battait et a essayé de la tuer ? demanda Regina en s'avançant.

\- Pas seulement, intervint à nouveau docteur Whale. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle a traversée, et si c'est cet homme qui lui a fait ça, il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne le fasse…

Elea se réveilla le front en sueur. Elle sentit une main coller un tissu humide sur son front, et papillonna lentement les yeux. Elle sentit son dos s'affaisser contre une surface molle et tenta de se redresser, mais quelque chose la retenait contre son siège.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, murmura une voix douce.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Elea distingua plus nettement le visage penché au dessus du sien. C'était celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qu'elle avait déjà aperçu avant. Il portait une veste en cuir, et un objet brillant était accroché à sa ceinture.

-Je t'ai trouvé dans le cimetière, ta tête a heurté une tombe. Tu as du faire faire une mauvaise chute.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda Elea en se redressant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité. Je t'ai porté jusque dans ma voiture.

Elea regarda autour d'elle, une ceinture de sécurité lui enserrait la poitrine, et l'eau ruisselait encore sur les vitres de la voiture.

\- Vous êtes le shérif, Graham. C'est ça ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, dès que tu es sortie de chez Granny, on s'est lancé à ta poursuite. C'est à cause de cet homme de Boston, ton père adoptif, c'est ça ?

\- C'est pas mon père, siffla Elea. Je dois y aller, dit-elle en essayant de se lever mais Graham l'en empêcha.

\- Ne bouges pas, ta jambe est blessée. Je pense que tu t'es foulée la cheville. Ecoutes, il faut que je te dise, je sais ce qui s'est passé.

Elea écarquilla les yeux et regarda Graham en fronçant les sourcils, incertaine.

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Le docteur Whale me l'a dit, je suis désolé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé à Boston, avant ton arrivée…

\- Il n'aurait pas du vous le dire, s'emportant Elea. C'est ma vie, ça ne vous concerne pas !

\- Ecoutes, je comprends que ça puisse être très dur pour toi, mais si c'est cet homme, John Campbell qui t'a fait subir ça, alors il faut que tu me le dises.

\- Je ne peux pas, sanglota Elea. Sinon, il va me punir…

\- Te punir ? S'inquiéta Graham.

\- J'ai essayé de lui échapper une fois, mais il m'a retrouvée. Je suis allée chez quelqu'un, m-mais, il m'a retrouvée, et i-il, l'a…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demanda Graham en l'incitant à continuer. Dis-moi Elea…

\- Il l'a tué, il m'a enfermée dans le coffre de sa voiture, et il l'a tué…

Graham inspira une longue bouffée d'air, et regarda Elea avec compassion. Elle avait subie plus d'épreuves qu'un homme normal en toute une vie.

\- Il ne te touchera plus je te le promets.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici Gold, dit Regina en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Oh, ma chère, pourquoi tant de formalités, on sait touts les deux pourquoi tu es là, en effet.

\- Tu sais qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Gold avec un sourire doucereux.

\- Oh, tu le sais très bien. Et tu as peur, qu'elle te reconnaisse. Elle me l'a dit, qu'elle avait l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

\- Quelle imagination fulgurante, tu en conviendra…

\- Et cet homme à Boston, tu le connais ?

\- Non, mais, toi comme moi savons qu'il ne pourra pas entrer dans la ville…

\- Et pourtant, cette fille, Elea, a réussi, répliqua Regina.

\- Tes plans sont contrariés, d'abord par mademoiselle Swan, et enfin par notre jeune amie.

\- Oui, mais tu verras qu'il y a une erreur dans tes calculs : Emma Swan a eu un accident en voulant quitter la ville alors qu'Elea a eu un accident en voulant entrer dans la ville.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là majesté ? demanda-t-il en accentuant chaque mots.

\- Je crois que tu le sais, quelqu'un a voulu l'empêcher de venir.

\- Et par quelqu'un tu entends moi, je suppose, ne put-il s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Tu es très attaché à elle, je me trompe ? Tu t'intéresses à elle, tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

\- Je me préoccupe de mes _invités,_ souligna-t-il. Et comment se porte ton fils ? Lui et mademoiselle Swan ont l'air de bien s'entendre...

\- Comment c'est charmant et attentionné de me le rappeler. Et pour cet inconnu de Boston ?

\- A mon avis, le problème sera vite réglé…

Elea regarda de l'autre côté de la voiture. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, et le chauffage à l'intérieur avait fait séché quelque peu ses vêtements. Sa jambe la faisait encore atrocement souffrir et Elea songea à la seule chose qui la préoccupait pour le moment, John.

\- Il ne te retrouvera pas, je te le jures, lui dit Graham.

Elea acquiesça puit une pensée horrible lui vint soudainement. Elle attendait un enfant, l'enfant de John, l'enfant d'un monstre.

Si jamais il la retrouvait, elle avait peur de ce qu'il oserait lui faire. Il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour elle, pourquoi en aurait-il pour son propre enfant ?

\- On va pouvoir sortir, dit Graham, la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Graham ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture avant de faire le tour pour venir lui ouvrir. Graham lui posa un bras sur l'épaule et la souleva, sa jambe s'allumant dans la douleur à chaque pas qu'elle posait.

\- Tout va bien, vas-y doucement, l'encouragea Graham.

Il lui fit faire quelques pas et l'aida à s'appuyer contre l'arrière de la voiture. Elea prit doucement quelques inspirations.

\- Je reviens, dit Graham en s'avançant vers ce qui lui semblai être une cabane, je vais voir si je peux trouver de quoi te soigner.

Elea acquiesça et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel. Sa jambe l'élançait et la douleur persistait.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes, avant que finalement Elea ne commence à s'inquiéter. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et entendit un bruit sombre.

\- GRAHAM ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture, et au bout de quelques mètres, arriva devant la cabane, et poussa la porte entrouverte. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit blêmir.

\- Graham, gémit-elle, en se précipitant vers lui.

Il était allongé au sol, le sang ruisselant de son front, une bouteille de verre brisée à côté de lui.

\- Elea, murmura-t-il en se redressant. Tu dois partir, maintenant…

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de le soulever.

Elle essaya à nouveau de le porter, mais son corps était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Sa jambe craqua à nouveau, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- Elea, dit soudainement Graham en reprenant ses esprits, il faut que tu t'en ailles, i-il est…

Elea regarda Graham incertaine, avant de comprendre, trop tard. Une main s'enserra autour de sa taille, la soulevant du sol et lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais la prise était ferme. Une main se plaqua sur son visage, et appuya une serviette sur sa bouche et son nez. Elea sentit la fatigue s'insinuer et tenta de s'échapper, mais la prise ne fit que se resserrer.

Elea essaya de prendre une inspiration, mais le tissu l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et tenta une nouvelle ruade pour se dégager.

Il y eut quelques rires, et la prise sur elle se resserra à nouveau, et le tissu s'enfonça un peu plus sur son visage. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et Elea eut le temps de voir Graham tenter de se lever, mais un bruit sourd retentit à nouveau dans la pièce, et il s'écroula au sol.

Elea distingua une blessure sur son front et comprit que c'était trop tard. Graham ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus, il était mort. Une larme glissa le long de ses paupières crispées et elle s'affaissa contre le torse de la silhouette qui la retenait dans un étau de fer.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, princesse, tu m'as manquée ! Glissa une voix à son oreille.

Elea sentit tous ses espoirs l'abandonner et s'évanouit.

 **Voilà pour la fin de ce VI chapitre, qui j'espère vous aura plu. Merci de continuer à me suivre, et comme je l'ai dit, si vous ne voyez pas quel est le rôle de John dans cette histoire, vous le saurez.**

 **Celui-ci a un rôle très important dans l'histoire, et vous devrez attendre un peu avant de connaître son vrai visage.**

 **Comme vous l'avez vu (je l'espère) j'essaie de poster un chapitre tous les deux jours, ou presque chaque jour, pour rattraper le retard.**

 **N'hésitez pas à lire la suite de ce chapitre, et une révélation inquiétante dans la seconde partie.**

 **Bonne lecture**


	8. Chapter 8

**VII.**

 **Confrontations**

 **Partie II**

* * *

Elea se réveilla en nage, le front couvert de sueur, et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Tout son corps était engourdi, et sa respiration était chaotique, son corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle était assise sur une chaise en bois, ses mains liées aux accoudoirs, et ses jambes attachées derrière elle. Elle tenta de casser les cordes à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était peine perdue, les nœuds étaient bien trop serrés, et bientôt le sang commençait à couler long de ses poignets meurtris.

Elea s'affaissa contre le dossier, et ferma les yeux. Soudain, l'image de Graham tombant en sol lui revint en mémoire. Il avait tenté de la protéger, et s'était pris une balle en pleine tête. Le bruit d'un corps lourd tombant au sol en un fracas, le sang recouvrant le plancher. Elea poussa un gémissement étouffé par le bâillon qui lui enserrait les lèvres, les meurtrissant un peu plus.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et elle ferma les yeux, tout son corps frémissant d'horreur.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et Elea fut prise d'un spasme. La main joua avec ses cheveux avant de venir tracer les contours de son visage. Elea essaya de détourner le visage, mais la prise de la main se fit ferme, et leva son menton vers elle. L'autre main souleva ses paupières et les maintinrent ouvertes.

Elea discerna à travers ses larmes, la silhouette d'un homme qui se dessinait en face d'elle. Il était très grand, le visage penché vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour princesse, retentit la voix grave avec un rire moqueur.

Elea vit John s'approcher d'elle, et tenta de reculer contre le dossier de sa chaise, s'éloignant de lui, le plus possible.

\- Non, non, non, ricana John en posa un doigt fin pour lui soulever le menton. Regardes-moi !

Elea détourna les yeux et fixa la porte derrière l'homme. Elle tira à nouveau contre ses liens, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

\- Ne t'avises pas d'essayer, siffla John. Et maintenant, regardes-moi !

Elea frémit de peur, et leva ses yeux écarquillés de peur vers John, qui lui fit un sourire tendre et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elea sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et son corps se mit à trembler de plus belle.

\- Je vais t'enlever ceci, dit-il en désignant son bâillon, mais si jamais tu t'avises de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix.

John se pencha et sortit de sa poche un objet fin et noir. Il appuya sur un bouton, et vit des éclairs traverser les deux bornes.

\- Je serais obligé de t'envoyer une décharge électrique de deux milles volts dans le cœur. Ca ne te tuera pas, mais je doute que ce soit agréable pour toi. C'est d'accord ?

Elea acquiesça doucement, et les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belles sur ses joues. Elle reprit une grande inspiration et sentit les doigts de John desserrer le nœud du bâillon derrière sa tête, retirer le foulard de sa bouche, et s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres.

Elea fut prise d'une nausée, et se fit prière pour ne pas vomir. John retira ses doigts et Elea leva les yeux vers John qui la dévisageait de bas en haut.

\- Q-qu'est-ce q-que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en bégayant.

\- Et bien, notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas tellement bien terminée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elea se souvint de la douleur, alors que le couteau s'enfonçait encore et encore dans son estomac. Et son bébé, oh mon dieu, elle portait l'enfant d'un monstre.

\- J'ai conscience que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi, mais je suis prêt à te pardonner, à condition que tu ne refasses plus ce genre de bêtises.

\- Tu as voulu me tuer ? demanda faiblement Elea.

\- J'étais tellement en colère, avoua John. Quand j'ai vu ce couteau sous ton oreiller, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

\- T-tout ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je t'ai recueilli, je t'ai élevé, je t'ai nourri, et aimé comme ma propre fille.

\- Tu me battais et me violais murmura-t-elle si bas que John du se pencher pour l'entendre. T-tu as fait venir t-tes amis pour q-qu'ils me f-fassent du mal…

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle sentit une marque cuisante sur sa joue. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut John, qui un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, caressait l'hématome qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, princesse. Tu étais faite pour ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as toujours été à moi, ma princesse, ma pute, mon esclave.

\- Tu es complètement fou, ne put se retenir de dire Elea.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le taser s'abattit sur sa poitrine, et Elea vit avec horreur John appuyer sur le bouton. Son corps s'alluma dans la douleur. L'électricité parcourut son corps, la faisant crier, mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris. Ses bras tremblaient et étaient pris de spasme. Elle s'affaissa, le corps se convulsant contre le dossier de la chaise. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, tombant sur la main qui couvrait sa bouche. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle, elle avait tellement mal.

La douleur revint en force pendant quelques secondes avant de se terminer, la laissant courbée sur le dossier de la chaise. L'électricité s'arrêtant finalement, elle sentit du sang coulait le long de sa bouche et son nez. John enleva sa main, et toucha le sang sur la bouche d'Elea, le répandant sur son visage.

\- Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, dit-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Elea tremblait encore, les joues humides de larmes, que John essuya d'un revers de manche.

Alors que John tournait autour d'elle, tel un prédateur, une pensée lui vint soudainement. Tout ce temps, John l'avait faite souffrir, la battant, torturant et violant. Il lui avait fait enduré toute cette souffrance, et avait tué son ami de Manhattan, et il avait enfin tué Graham.

Tout ce temps elle avait eu peur. Peur de ce que John pourrait lui faire, de ses punitions, qu'il la retrouve. Elle lui avait toujours obéi, après qu'il l'ai faite souffrir autant que possible pour la rendre docile. Mais, Elea se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur, elle devait le faire souffrir, autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Elle devait être en colère, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pour elle, pour son ami, pour Graham. Pour son enfant. Elea releva les yeux vers John, et sentit une soudaine tension montait en elle. C'en était fini, elle ne se cacherait plus, elle attaquerait.

* * *

Emma regardait autour d'elle, criant le nom d'Elea. De nombreux habitants de la ville s'étaient portés volontaires pour la retrouver. Emma était à présent certaine que cet homme qui prétendait être son père, John Campbell, n'était autre que celui qui l'avait agressée.

La véritable question était : Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait des photos d'elle étant petite ?

L'avait-il suivie durant toute sa naissance ? Et dans ce cas-là, pourquoi cet homme s'intéressait-il autant à Elea ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ?

Après que le docteur Whale les ait prévenu, Emma était allée le voir, pour exiger qu'il lui explique à quoi il faisait allusion.

Et la vérité était tombée. Elea avait été violée, et d'après ce que Whale avait pu observer, à plusieurs reprises, et d'une façon de plus en plus violente à chaque fois.

Elle avait eu envie de vomir, de casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Personne ne méritait une telle chose, surtout pas une enfant. Emma songea qu'elle en voulait à ses parents de l'avoir abandonnée, ce qui l'avait faite rentrer dans les services sociaux.

Mais elle se souvint de ce qu'Elea avait dit, elle haïssait ses parents. Elle avait traversé l'enfer, et pourtant, elle était plus forte que n'importe qui.

Emma regarda autour d'elle, le jour commençait, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Elea, de ce fameux John Campbell, ni de Graham. Il s'était élancé à sa poursuite le premier, mais n'était toujours pas revenu. A côté d'elle, se tenaient Monsieur Gold, le docteur Whale et David Nolan.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvée ? demanda Monsieur Gold en s'approchant d'Emma.

\- Toujours pas, déclara piteusement Emma. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous souciez autant d'elle ?

Gold regarda un instant autour de lui, comme s'il réfléchissait à s'il devait répondre ou non. Emma se détourna, et fouilla à nouveau des yeux le paysage, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace d'Elea. Elle s'avançait vers le cimetière lorsque la voix de monsieur Gold l'interrompit :

\- Elle est importante, il faut la protéger.

Emma haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Comment ça, elle était importante ? Qui était Elea pour qu'il se soucie autant d'elle ? Peut être sa fille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Emma d'un ton suspicieux.

Mais avant que Gold n'ait pu répondre, un cri les interrompit et ils se précipitèrent vers David Nolan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Emma tandis qu'elle courait vers eux.

\- Gr-graham, balbutia-t-il. C'est Graham.

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement, et elle se précipita devant ce qui semblait être un cabanon. Des traces de pneu jonchaient le sol, comme si quelqu'un était arrivé, puis reparti. Elle poussa la porte entrouverte, et retint un hurlement.

Graham était allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos, sa poitrine ne bougeait pas. Une blessure fine, précise, entaillait son front. Emma tomba au sol, et rampa jusqu'à son corps.

\- Graham, cria-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, s'il te plait, réponds-moi ! NON ! REVEILLE TOI ! ALLEZ, GRAHAM ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !

C'est finalement quelques minutes plus tard qu'Emma lâcha son corps, et s'agenouilla, les yeux humides de larmes.

Elle remarqua à côté d'elle un mouchoir blanc, et l'attrapa avant de le sentir. Elle retira brusquement le tissu, imbibé d'une odeur chimique. Du chloroforme devina-t-elle. L'homme s'en était servi contre Elea.

Il l'avait violée, kidnappée, et avait tué la seule personne qui avait essayé de l'aider. Il devait mourir.

* * *

\- Alors, princesse, tu es calmée ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

\- Tu t'es fait passé pour mon père, siffla-t-elle en crachant à nouveau du sang, la douleur provoquée par le taser encore bien ancrée en elle.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, expliqua-t-il en resserrant les liens qui l'enserraient, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées que la mort de Graham et sa torture l'avaient mise en colère et avait peur qu'elle s'échappe.

Donc, comme je le disais, nous avons beaucoup de points à aborder et à éclaircir.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, grogna-t-elle.

\- Oui je comprends, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait supposé que sa remarque était justifiée. Mais moi si, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Alors, pour commencer, comment trouves-tu ta vie ici ? Agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Elea ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ? John faisait ça pour la voir éclater afin de mieux la briser. Laisser éclater sa rage pendant quelques secondes, pour pouvoir la briser et la dresser ensuite.

\- Je suppose que tu as rencontré le maire, madame Mills, il me semble ? Charmante dame, elle m'a pourtant paru assez odieuse au téléphone. J'ai cru comprendre que la ville appartenait à un propriétaire, tu as du le rencontrer, Monsieur Gold ?

\- Lui non plus, n'a pas l'air très sympathique si tu veux mon avis, mais bon, comparé à cet espèce de bougre de bon à rien, Graham, c'est ça ?

Elea sentit le feu montait en elle comme si elle était un volcan prêt à exploser. Entendre John prononcer le nom de Graham, en se moquant de lui, après l'avoir tué de sang froid, sans le moindre scrupules, avait réveillé en elle une colère noire.

\- FERME LA ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! T'ES QU'UNE ORDURE, UNE SALOPERIE DE PEDOPHILE, UNE SOUS-MERDE, T'ENTENDS ? LUI C'ETAIT UN HOMME BIEN, UN HEROS, ET TOI TU L'A TUE ! T'ES QU'UNE POURRITURE, C'EST TOI QUI MERITES DE CREVER !

A peine eut-elle fini la phrase qu'elle sentit l'électricité parcourir à nouveau tout son corps, et poussa un cri que John étouffa à nouveau avec sa main. La douleur était horrible, c'était comme si un feu ardent brûlait chacun de ses organes, muscles, la moindre partie de son corps était en feu.

Le corps secoué de spasmes, convulsant pitoyablement sur la chaise, les liens coupant un peu plus sa chair meurtrie, la douleur revint en force et Elea vit des taches noires sur son champ de vision. La douleur devint si insupportable qu'elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait mourir. Elle priait simplement pour que son enfant survive à ce calvaire.

Personne n'était en mesure de supporter une telle souffrance sans mourir ou devenir fou. Après une dernière secousse, elle s'évanouit.

BAM !

Ce fut une gifle qui la réveilla, et Elea, les pupilles dilatées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de vert, entrouvrit les yeux, et vit John penché au dessus d'elle.

Elle se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais surtout, pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Il avait osé dire ces choses affreuses sur Graham. Elea ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais c'était la deuxième personne à mourir pour elle, à cause d'elle.

\- Très bien princesse, retentit à nouveau la voix grave et doucereuse de John. Nous allons pouvoir continuer, et j'espère ne plus avoir à faire ça. Pas que ça me dérange, tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir te débattre comme ça, mais dans ton propre intérêt, je te conseille de ne plus m'interrompre.

Elea voulut répondre qu'elle le haïssait, et ne lui obéirait plus jamais, qu'il faudrait qu'il la tue, mais ne parvint qu'à émir un gémissement étouffé par un tissu. Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda John.

\- J'ai préféré te mettre ceci, dans ton propre intérêt. Comme ça tu ne seras plus tenté de crier n'importe quelles autres sottises, et j'éviterais de me salir les mains. Tu sais, tu serais surprise de savoir ce que cachent réellement certaines personnes que tu connais ici, en particulier ce monsieur Gold. Il tient vraiment à toi, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est une des premières personnes à t'avoir connue. Enfin, nous aurons largement le temps de parler de tout ça !

Elea sentit son souffle se glacer. Que voulait-il dire par _une des premières personnes qu'il ait connues._ Elle lui avait dit l'avoir déjà vu, mais celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ou peut être dans une autre vie, ce qui évidemment, n'avait aucun sens.

\- Donc, reprit-il, nous en étions à parler de ce fameux Graham, avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Vraiment encombrant, je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont du retrouvé son corps, mais rassure-toi, ils ne retrouveront pas le tien, parce que cette fois princesse, nous partons pour de bon. Rien que toi et moi, nous rentrons à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour cette deuxième partie, le retour de John, bien qu'il soit présent encore dans le chapitre suivant. Un mystère entoure à la fois Elea et Monsieur Gold, et je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.**

 **Quant à John, on en apprendra plus, je vous le promets, dans le chapitre suivant. Désolé, pour ce retard, fin d'année scolaire, vous connaissez le refrain.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début et de vos reviews, j'espère en recevoir d'autres très rapidement.**

 **Bonne lecture, bonnes vacances :)**


End file.
